


Confessions

by tsukiko03



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiko03/pseuds/tsukiko03
Summary: Blondie Locks is tricked into confessing her love for Cupid in front of the entire school. She's about to find out just how Cupid's powers work!





	Confessions

Blondie Lockes was standing in the palm of Tiny’s hand with her trademark yellow and blue bear print dress blowing in the wind and an old cooking pot on her head. Cupid was standing next to Blondie, holding Blondie’s mirrorpad, and trying to get a good angle. Although Blondie was the focus of the next shot, Cupid was trying to include the charred remains of the school’s lone phoenix nest, which was barely clinging to the cliff side in front of them. The night before, the school had been pulled from sleep by a massive explosion. Turns out the phoenix was quite old and it was her time to go. Blondie had started planning immediately, hoping to catch the phoenix’s rebirth for her mirrorcast the next day. Tiny and Cupid were more than happy to help. 

“Got it! Recording now, start whenever you are ready.” Cupid popped one of her thumbs up, just in case Blondie couldn’t hear her over the wind. Blondie nodded and brought her teddy bear microphone up to her mouth.

“Blondie Lockes here and as promised, we are braving the elements in order to bring you a very special segment, the rebirth of the phoenix, so hold on to your hats everyone, especially you, Maddie, because here it comes!” Blondie smiled into the camera and then gave cupid a nod, letting her know she was done.

“Good work, I think it sounded great!” Tiny’s voice boomed from above. 

“Thanks, Tiny!” Blondie bent down to put her microphone away so she could free her hands in order to get some footage of the phoenix. While she was bent over she gave Tiny’s hand a dainty open-handed slap. “High five!” 

Cupid walked over next to Blondie, who stood up and realized she was suddenly very close to her crush. She took a deep breath, hoping to suppress her blush. ’okay, I’m a reporter, and the story must come first, so I need to look away now.’ Blondie tried to look away. ‘Aww, who am I kidding. I’ll give myself three seconds to enjoy the view, then it’s back to work! One one-thousand,’ Cupid was staring out at the blue sky. ‘Two one-thousand,’ her cheeks were dusted with pink, which matched her windblown locks. ‘Three one-thousand,’ she was smiling with pure joy and excitement. 

“Alright, hand me the mirrorpad.” Blondie sprung into action. Cupid handed her the mirrorpad. Blondie swiped it on, adjusted some of the camera settings, pressed record and focused on the phoenix nest. All three of them leaned forward, staring into the charred ashes.

“Any second now… Any second now…” They all kept leaning forward, waiting for the bird to pop out, anticipation building…

Ten minutes later and everyone is glassy-eyed and bored.

“How loooooooong does it take for a Phoenix to be reborn from the ashes?” Blondie leaned back on one of Tiny’s curled fingers.

“I don’t know, I guess we should have done a little more research.” Cupid stretched and fell onto her back. The sky spread out above her as a cool wind played across her face.

“So, who are you thinking about asking to Thronecoming this year?” Blondie asked.

“Well, of course I want to take Dexi, but I don’t think that’ll happen, so I guess I’ll go stag.” Cupid’s bottom lip pushed out in a slight pout.

“Me too. I don’t think the person I want to ask would go with me.” Blondie looked down and tried to control her own pout.

Cupid let out a sigh and Blondie wondered for the millionth time if Cupid knew that she was her secret crush. She’s the goddess of love, she has to know, right?

“Who are you taking, Tiny.” Cupid stared up at Tiny.

“I was thinking about asking Nina Thumbell. Hopefully she’ll say yes.” Tiny’s giant cheeks flushed crimson.

“I hope she says yes just so I can see it!” Cupid and Blondie both giggled. Underneath the tinkling of laughter they heard a tiny sound. Something moved in the burnt out nest.

Blondie jumped to her feet, mirrorpad on and recording within seconds. Cupid was right beside her. They both stared into the nest as the ashes stirred, until a tiny, hairless, pink head popped out. 

“Awwwwwww,” Both Blondie and Cupid cooed at the newborn bird.

Blondie handed Cupid the mirrorpad and pulled out her signature teddy bear microphone.

“There you have it, fairy tales, the rebirth of the schools phoenix! Blondie Lockes out.” Blondie smiled at the camera for a few seconds, then turned back to the newborn baby phoenix.

XXX

Blondie edited the piece on a bench just outside the Enchanted Forest. The enchanted trees spread their branches overhead and Blondie felt the place was just right. After she was done editing, she turned her mirrorpad on and recorded a special mirrorcast, one that would only be seen by her.

“Blondie Lockes here with a special report. Tried to bring up thronecoming with Cupid, hoping I could bring myself to ask her to go with me, but Dexter Charming blocked my path again. So, things remain hexactly the same. I will probably never get up the bravery to admit to Cupid how I really feel about her, so chalk this one up to another loss. Blondie Lockes out.” Blondie stopped recording and named the video. 

She’d been keeping a private mirrorcast about Cupid for the last few months. It felt good to express her feeling to someone, even if that someone was her, so she recorded videos and kept them in a place only she could find them. Blondie closed the program and was about to upload the phoenix video to the mirrornet, when she heard something moving in the trees just to her right. She tried to look around, but couldn’t see what was making the noise. She tried to ignore it, but her curiosity was piqued. Finally, she put her stuff down on the bench and went to see what was in the trees.

The moment Blondie stepped into the Enchanted Forest an incredibly mirthful Kitty Cheshire appeared in the spot Blondie had left vacant. She picked up Blondie’s mirrorpad and made a few quick changes, just enough to cause some real chaos. She disappeared a few seconds before Blondie returned and sat back down.

Blondie hadn’t found anything so she just assumed it was the wind. She happily uploaded the phoenix video to the mirrornet, packed up her things, and headed back to school.

It only took about five minutes for her to realize that something was wrong. The people she passed were giggling or looking at her with sympathy. She was just about to ask a passing fairy tale what was so funny, when Faybelle flew down in front of her.

“Hey there Blondie, loved your mirrorcast, but don’t you think it was a little personal?” Faybelle’s lips turned up in an evil smirk.

“What are you talking about, Faybelle? What is so personal about a baby phoenix?” Blondie felt a quiet dread overcoming her.

“Oh, I didn’t see any baby phoenixes, but I just wanted to let you know that you’ll be okay,” Faybelle patted Blondie on the head condescendingly, “You’ll just need to come right out and tell your love goddess how you feel, cause that’ll work out.” Faybelle snorted in derision and flew away, leaving Blondie surrounded by her snickering peers. She tried to stop the tears as the realization of what she’d done washed over her. She’d posted the wrong video. The tears came quickly, so she took off running and didn’t stop until she was safely in her dorm.

XXX

A few hours later and Blondie wasn’t sure what to do. She had posted the wrong video, but she couldn’t figure out how. Somehow, the names of the files had been switched. Her first instinct was to take the video down, but it had been copied so many times there really was no point. It was already out there, and once something was on the mirrornet, it stayed on the mirrornet. Why would she have named the files wrong, it didn’t make any sense.

She was still pondering this impossibility when she heard a knock at her door.

“Who is it?” She asked.

“It’s Maddie, please let me talk to you for a moment.”

“Alright.” Blondie reluctantly opened the door and let Maddie in.

“Let’s have a chat. Over tea.” Maddie pulled a fully set tea table out of her hat and motioned for Blondie to sit down. Once she was seated the mad girl poured her a cup of tea. Blondie took a sip and was shocked to find that this tea was just what she needed. It was just right. “So, I’m very sorry for what happened today.”

“Thanks Maddie.” Blondie stared into her tea and sniffled.

“I just wanted to tell you that I know what happened. I know you are confused and I wanted to alleviate some of your pain.” Maddie reached over and gave Blondie’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“W-what happened?”

“Kitty happened.” Maddie picked up her cup and took a sip. 

“Kitty… did this? Why” Blondie tried to dial back the anger that instantly flooded her.

“Well, that’s a good question. One never really knows why Kitty does the things she does. Perhaps she thought is would be funny, or perhaps she wanted to see the chaos that would ensue, or maybe… she did it for some other, more intricate reason.” Maddie set her cup down and placed one of her hands over Blondie’s.

“Where is Kitty now?” Blondie pulled her hand back.

“Who knows, but before you explode on her, I wanted to ask you a favor.”

“What is that?” Blondie crossed her arms over her chest.

“I want you to wait until thronecoming to confront Kitty. Sometimes Kitty works in… odd ways, and I want you to be sure about your feelings on this particular prank before you speak to her about it.” Maddie took another sip, her eyes never leaving Blondie’s.

“That is unfair. Why would I agree to that?”

“Because I’m your friend and you trust me.” Maddie gave Blondie a smile.

“Maddie, this is awful. I’m so embarrassed! How will I face Cupid. I have a huge crush on Cupid, it’s true, but I was keeping it to myself so that she would continue to be my friend. Now I will have no relationship with her at all.” Before Blondie even realized it was happening, she was crying. Maddie walked around the table and pulled Blondie into a hug. She cooed at her and rubbed her hair. After a few minutes Blondie began to calm. “Thanks Maddie, I guess I needed that. You are my friend and I do trust you, but keep Kitty away from me. I don’t even want to see her until thronecoming, and when I do see her there, I’m going to tear her to shreds.”

“Deal.” Maddie continued to hold Blondie as she sniffled quietly in her arms.

“Okay, Maddie, I feel better now. I have to prepare myself to explain all of this to Cupid.”

“Of course, I’ll get out of your hair, but if you need anything I’m only a few doors away.” Maddie got up and put all of her tea things back into her impossibly small hat. The two hugged and Blondie found herself alone once again.

Should she take the mirrorcast down? On the mirrornet, that would be the ultimate sign of defeat. The best thing to do in this situation was to openly admit her mistake and own her feelings. That is what a good reporter would do.

Blondie checked herself in the mirror then set up her mirrorpad to record. 

“Hello Fairy Tale followers, this is Blondie Lockes with a special report. Earlier, I posted a story that was personal, something I hadn’t intended to post, but it seems I was tricked into posting it. I’m looking at you, Kitty. Anyway, as I’m sure you can all imagine, this has been terrifyingly embarrassing for me. But, I am a reporter and one thing that reporters understand is that once a story hits the mirrorwaves, it belongs to the people, so, now this private story of mine is all of yours as well.” Blondie took a deep breath. “I’m in love with Cupid. How could I not be? She is the most wonderful person I have ever met. I don’t know how this happened, but it did. I know that the leaking of this story has probably destroyed my friendship with her, so I really have nothing else to lose. I love you, Cupid, you are the most beautiful, silly, and kind person I have ever known. I think you should ask your crush to thronecoming, and if he turns you down, well he is an idiot and I’ll make sure to tell him so, but, if some small part of you wants to, and you get turned down, I would love to take you.” Blondie felt the tears coming, but she forced them back the best she could. “Blondie Lockes out.” She turned off the recording and uploaded the video to the mirrornet.

The next couple of hours were terrible. Blondie purposefully ignored her mirror pad, which was blowing up. She didn’t want to hear people’s criticisms. She didn’t want to hear how stupid she was for letting herself be fooled into posting the wrong video. She didn’t want to hear the judgement that always flowed so easily on the mirrornet. She wavered back and forth between regret for posting the video, and pride for being brave enough to do it, but most of all, she was scared. Scared of how Cupid would react.

She heard Cupid running up the hall a few moments before she threw open the door. 

“Blondie, oh my gods! You wouldn’t believe it! Your mirror cast is blowing up. The explosion of love your post has generated on campus is amazing! I’ve been so busy!” Cupid ran over to Blondie, grabbed both of her hands, and jumped up and down.

“Oh good, so look, I’m really sorry for all of that. I know that put you in a really bad spot, and I know you probably won’t want to be my friend any—“

“Stop that, Blondie! Of course I want to be your friend! I’ve known about your crush since the moment you started feeling it! Goddess of love, remember. Here, I’m going too fast, I’m drunk on all the love in the air! Sit down, we’ll talk.” Cupid skipped over to her bed, plopped down and patted the spot next to her. Blondie hesitantly sat down. 

“You… don’t hate me?” Blondie stared down at her hands which were balled into uncomfortable fists in her lap.

“Blondie, I’ve been alive a little longer than you, seen quite a few more worlds than you, and that was, without a doubt, the most beautiful confession of love I’ve ever seen. It was so romantic! That’s why the school is going crazy. People are admitting crushes they never would have if you hadn’t made that post!”

“Well, I’m glad we can still be friends…” Blondie wanted to look up at her and smile, but her body refused to obey.

“I’m sorry, Blondie, I got off track again, I really need to calm down.” Cupid fanned herself with her hand and let out a shaky breath. Her wings expanded for just a moment and shook, then curled up again. “Okay, about us. I knew you had a crush on me the minute you started feeling it and it actually really excited me. I’ve experienced many different types of love, Blondie, but never unrequited. You were so cute and sad and you felt so dreary that honestly, I wanted to try it! So I picked the least available student at the school and I loved him, knowing it would be unrequited! It has been such a sad experience, and I loved every minute of it and that is all. thanks. to. you.” Cupid touched Blondie’s nose with each word, forcing her to look up.

“Wait, so you loved Dexter, knowing he wouldn’t love you back, just to experience unrequited love?”

“Yep, and it was awful, I’m sorry I made you feel that way, but I have to ask, did you mean what you said in that video?” Cupid stood up and put on her quiver, the arrows clinking together as she slung it over her shoulder. 

“Every word.” Blondie forced herself to keep Cupid’s eyes through the embarrassment. “Cupid, do you think that you might… like me?”

“I don’t right now, not romantically, but I could.” Cupid placed her hand over Blondie’s. “It’s hard to love me, Blondie. There is a fact that you must know about me, a fact that has driven many lovers away. I can choose who I love, but I can’t fall in love. Not the same way mortals do. That is the one huge negative to being the goddess of love.” Cupid opened her wardrobe and pulled out her bow.

“I don’t understand.” Blondie bit her lip, trying to figure out exactly what Cupid was saying. 

“What I’m saying is,” Cupid walked to the center of the room about ten feet from Blondie, “I have to follow a slightly different set of rules than mortals,” she pulled an arrow out of her quiver and notched her bow, “I have to fall in love the same way that I help mortals find love,” Cupid pulled back hard, aiming her arrow directly at Blondie, “Do you want me Blondie? Do you want me to love you?”

“Of course, Cupid. I want you to love me more than anything in the world.” Blondie was confused and a little scared.

“Then I have to use my powers,” Cupid let go of the string and the arrow flew forward, causing Blondie to let out a yelp, but the arrow turned midair, like a boomerang and struck cupid directly in the heart, “on myself.” 

“Cupid! What just happened? Are you alright?” Blondie shot up and ran to her friend who had collapsed on the floor. She turned the pink-haired Goddess over, only to be met with two tear filled eyes that stared at her with adoration.

“I’ve never been better, Blondie.” Cupid reached up and caressed Blondie’s cheek. “After a confession like yours, after such bravery, I had to know what it would be like to love you. You are one of the most passionate mortals I’ve ever met.” Cupid rubbed her fingers lightly over Blondie’s lips.

“You… love me?” Blondie felt her own eyes fill with tears as she brought her hand up to Cupid’s.

“More than anything. I love you more than any mortal ever will, but can you accept this kind of love? A love that is not natural in a mortal sense? Can you love someone who had to shoot themselves with an arrow to fall in love with you?” Cupid’s touch was tentative and Blondie felt a small tremor in the goddess’ hand. 

“Well, would you have shot yourself with a love arrow for just anybody?” Blondie took Cupid’s hand in both of hers’.

“Absolutely not, I’m very picky.”

“Well then, you chose me! You fell in love with me and I’ve never been happier, Cupid!” 

“Well then kiss me!” 

Blondie stared down at Cupid, her pink hair flowing over her lap. “One one-thousand.” Cupid’s eyes wide, waiting, hungry. “Two one-thousand.” Her chest rising and falling with her excited breath. “Three one-thousand.” Her lips parted just enough for Blondie to see the gleaming teeth underneath. And then she kissed her. She kissed the dainty pink lips she’d been worshipping for so many months. She kissed the girl she thought would never be hers. She kissed her and Cupid kissed back. Blondie felt the softest wings in the world wrap around her just as Blondie opened her own lips, to let Cupid in.

XXX

A week later the two of them went to thronecoming together and the entire school clapped when they entered. Eventually, after dancing and twirling and kissing, Maddie brought Kitty over to Blondie. It only took Blondie a few seconds to figure out how she would punish the evil little Cheshire. She pulled her into a hug and whispered “thank you” into her ear. It was the first time anybody had seen Kitty Cheshire blush.


End file.
